model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Medraut Prince/Relationships
Family Viviane Prince (Mother) Medraut's mother. Distant by necessity due to her work abroad, Viviane nevertheless cares deeply for her son, even if her availability-or lack thereof-makes it difficult for her to show this affection in any way save for the material. For his part, Medraut reciprocates his mother's affection (more now that he attends school and her absences thus weigh on him less directly) but shares her struggle to connect. He's also extremely curious about his father, a topic he has not yet directly broached with her. Overall: Love, Respectful, Partially Conflicted Uthyr Prince (Grandfather) The patriarch of the Prince family, Uthyr's will dictates much of Medraut's future prospects and opportunities. Whilst Medraut remains in his favour, the immense wealth and foreign influence of the Princes seems inevitably his for the taking, something which will always hang between them. Medraut respects Uthyr greatly as an individual, to the point of slightly fearing him as a first-year, when they first had a serious meeting. Medraut has grown in confidence since then, but still respects the age and magical power of his grandfather even as he begins to entertain the possibility that he might be fallible. Overall: Positive, Very Respectful, Partially Conflicted Cecilia Evans (Cousin) Medraut's cousin. Although by rights the pair ought to have met when they were both much younger, Medraut cannot quite recall having met Cecilia before Hogwarts. Regardless, Medraut thinks well of his newfound kin and is looking forwards to the novel experience of having a family member so close to his own age considerably more than he might let on. Overall: Positive, Friendly Class of 2023 Adrian Barwick A close friend in Medraut's first year who introduced him to some of the more impressive achievements of the Muggle world. Although Medraut hasn't had the opportunity to speak to him in quite some time, he still thinks rather fondly of him, even if he does question the Gryffindor's tendency to dramatically challenge authority. Overall: Positive, Friendly Alex Lyons and Anna Crispe Medraut has had little communication with either, although they do seem nice enough, and they share a mutual friend in Meryl Webb. Whilst their quest to lose as many house points as possible in earlier years did raise an eyebrow, it was pretty funny. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Alexandra Pelekai Despite potentially getting off on the wrong foot in their first meeting, Medraut quite likes Alexandra. She was amongst his invitees to his summer home at the end of his second year. Overall: Positive, Friendly Athalia Derwent Despite the pair sharing a friend in Balthazar and a year, their respective absences from Hogwarts meant that they first met in their third year of schooling. Medraut greatly enjoyed their first talk on the Hogwarts carriages and in the Great Hall, and Athalia unknowingly served to distract him from a temporary bout of internal conflict later in the year as they spoke during a Divination class. Since then, they have remained in steady correspondence via letter. For the most part, Medraut finds Athalia interesting and entertaining to speak with, although he's mildly concerned about the great enmity she seems to have for another friend, Jem Hapunda. A brief encounter between the pair by Dumbledore's Tomb almost caused a schism in their relationship, but since then Athalia and Medraut have seemingly mended broken bridges by returning to their written correspondence. Overall: Very Positive, Very Friendly, Slightly Conflicted Balthazar Maxim One of Medraut's closest friends in his first year, Balthazar has been a source of both fascination and immense frustration for the Ravenclaw ever since Medraut left for Durmstrang. Occasional flashes of the Slytherin's more conniving and ambitious side are enough to keep Medraut lamenting the loss of their early dynamic, where they'd often discuss the darker sides of magical theory. Overall: Somewhat Positive, Strongly Conflicted Caius Marx Medraut got on well with Caius in their first year, and respects his intelligence and pragmatism. Although they haven't spoken much recently, he would welcome the opportunity to change that. Overall: Positive Calypso Casseo Another of the friends Medraut made in his first year at Hogwarts. Medraut enjoys spending time with Calypso and particularly would like more opportunities to go flying with her. He is sometimes frustrated by her occasionally chilly attitudes, but still values her as a friend. Overall: Positive, Friendly, Partially Conflicted Estelle Martin A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. Medraut has never actually met Estelle, which is quite curious to him given that ostensibly they ought to have met during at least a couple of classes, or otherwise somehow communicated during his submission to the Hogwarts Herald. This curiosity has only escalated since he's heard that Christine disguised as himself managed to confuse a Hufflepuff removed into believing that he's entered a relationship with the Gryffindor girl. Overall, Medraut would quite like to learn who exactly the mysterious Estelle Martin is. Overall: Unknown Ivy Su One of the first friends close to his age that Medraut ever made, with very similar interests to him-particularly their shared fascination with advanced magical theory. Medraut values his friendship with Ivy highly, appreciating her relative emotional stability (at least when interacting with him) and pragmatic approach even if he laments her occasional lack of willingness to take dramatic risks. He also admires her dedicated work ethic, something which he personally lacks due to a preference for depending on his unusual memory and brute magical force over repetition and rote study. Overall: Extremely Positive, Friendly Jem Hapunda An occasionally tempestuous friendship, but a friendship nevertheless. The two got on extremely well during their first year, despite a stormy confrontation concerning Medraut's stubborn preference for self-isolation and secrecy rather than sharing his burdens with his friends. Since then they've maintained regular contact through letters. Whilst Medraut worries about Jem's lycanthropy and especially suspects that she might not be able to combat her curse healthily or safely, he has enough trust in her for the moment to remain supportive.. Overall: Very Positive, Friendly, Partially Conflicted Jesse Wellens Medraut doesn't know Jesse exceptionally well, and has heard unflattering things about him from others, but has always gotten on fine with him when they've interacted so far. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Laken Valentine Reasonably close friends, Laken and Medraut investigated Cyrus together in their first year. Since then, Medraut's detachment from the conflicts between Laken and other friends spurred by the demon Samael have allowed him to speak more candidly with Laken in situations where the Gryffindor might otherwise keep his peace. The two have several extreme similarities, but differ greatly in ambitions and means. Overall: Very Positive, Friendly, Partially Conflicted Lisbeth Nimh An old friend with whom Medraut got on very well in his first year, although they've only spoken a couple of times over the past few years since Medraut left for Durmstrang. He still thinks well of her. Overall: Positive, Friendly Meryl Felix Griffith-Webb Another classmate and close friend, although the pair haven't had so many opportunities to interact as of late. Medraut deplores Meryl's brashness, but appreciates his loyalty and still enjoys spending time with the Hufflepuff. Overall: Positive, Friendly Class of 2024 Amir Williams Amir's ambition is obvious, but not quite off-putting to Medraut. Amir's obvious excellence in his fields of interest, relationship with Desmond and naked ambition all fascinate the older boy. Overall: Positive Audrey Wolfrum Despite Audrey's conflict with the Detective's Club, the pair became friendlier due to shared concern for Balthazar. Although they speak very rarely, Medraut thinks well of her. Overall: Positive Christine Marilyn A fellow member of the former Detective's Club, Medraut quickly took to Christine due to their shared friends and several extremely lengthy conversations. Medraut greatly enjoys speaking with Christine and finds her moods oddly infectious, having unconsciously absorbed much of her breezy confidence and cheery demeanour-even if he doesn't quite display those qualities in quite the same way as his friend. He's a little envious of her incredible natural gift, but doesn't at all take it personally. Overall: Very Positive, Friendly Desmond Grey They've spoken only a few times, but Medraut took a very great liking to Desmond in their second meeting and has exchanged presents and information with him on more than one occasion. Medraut is rather interested in Desmond and would welcome the chance to speak more with him. Overall: Positive, Friendly Ellis May Medraut has only spoken to Ellis a couple of times, and does not have much of an opinion on him as of yet-neither positive or negative. Whilst the fellow Ravenclaw seems relatively sensible and intelligent, Medraut has yet to ascertain what substance lies behind his demeanour. Overall: Neutral Lorenzo Stronghart Medraut quite likes Lorenzo, and despite underestimating his magical abilities when they first met now thinks rather highly of the younger Ravenclaw's talents. Overall: Positive, Friendly Maverick Amaturo Medraut knows Maverick only a little but is well-disposed towards his fellow Ravenclaw, particularly since the younger boy is very close with Lorenzo. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Marilyn Ambers Medraut is well aware of Marilyn's nature and finds her rather interesting. For the most part he considers her to be good-hearted despite her darker nature, or at least well-intentioned. Something about her makes him a little more inclined to tease than he normally is-Twilight is most likely to blame. Overall: Positive, Friendly Martyn O'Maloney As pleasant as Martyn seems to Medraut, he can't deny that there's something too consistently happy and breezy about him to quite keep him fully at ease with him-he's easily able to hide this slight concern, but it's there nevertheless. The boy strikes him as either too pleasant to be real, or too brittle to last as he is. Medraut likes him even so, but that consideration is undeniably present in his mind. Overall: Positive, Partially Conflicted Orwell Galilei Orwell's calm and composed nature, coupled with his willingness to avoid melodrama, predispose Medraut to think well of him. Medraut doesn't altogether trust that the boy is as neutral as he seems to be, but still gets on with him-in fact, this potential that Orwell might not be what he seems might interest Medraut more than disconcert him. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Class of 2025 Ariana Havelock Medraut has only met Ariana a couple of times, but those encounters have been pleasant ones for him. The Ravenclaw finds Ariana's interest in dream magic rather fascinating, and comforted her a little during a time of stress. Overall: Positive, Friendly Cora Ray Medraut heard of Cora long before he actually met her, and was thus very curious once the pair did finally come into contact. Medraut found that he quite liked the girl, despite her antagonistic nature, and would be happy to speak with her more often. Overall: Positive, Friendly Divya Drake Medraut only really knows Divya through Ariana, having only exchanged words with her the once. She seems pleasant enough, though. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Kelly Newman Medraut is a fellow Care TA with Kelly, and exchanged a few snowballs with her in an impromptu snowball fight in the courtyard. She seems nice enough, although the pair haven't met since. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Layla Silverwood Layla and Medraut have an odd friendship that began with solemn discussions about the state of Hogwarts. It was all downhill after that. Medraut blames Quidditch. Overall: Positive, Friendly Lily Bartlett Lily has spoken to Medraut a couple of times, and seemed pleasant enough on those occasions, but the pair are hardly close. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Kairav Deane-Ward Medraut has enjoyed his interactions with Kairav so far and some small similarities between the two have not been lost on him. Medraut doesn't feel as though he has enough of a grasp on him to draw any solid conclusions. Overall: Positive, Friendly Pam Resfeber Medraut likes Pam well enough and has exchanged a few letters with her since their first meeting, although not enough that they could be considered incredibly close. Nevertheless, he likes her well enough and feels he has a good enough grasp on her as a person. Overall: Positive, Friendly Sage McGovern Sage just strikes Medraut as a very pleasant person in each of their interactions. He was amongst the first to welcome her to the school as a camper, and would welcome the opportunity to speak more with her. Overall: Positive, Friendly Valeria Chovnik Medraut has only met Valeria once, and is predisposed towards thinking well of her. The pair recognised Veela blood in one another immediately, although Valeria's is clearly significantly stronger than the much more diluted, powerless strain that Medraut has inherited. He's curious to learn more about her, and enjoyed their more recent encounter in Flourish and Botts, as dreamlike as it might have been. Overall: Positive, Friendly Vanessa Morse This unlikely duo was formed during a lonely Christmas for Vanessa, which Medraut helped to make a little less miserable for the girl. Since then he's assisted her with advice and with an unfortunate ghost situation and whilst he's taken something of a liking to her, he deplores her rather unfortunate conception of what power entails, which he suspects will prove ultimately damaging for her and for little potential gain. Overall: Positive, Partially Conflicted Class of 2026 Élodie Moreau Medraut and Élodie have never actually met in person, curiously enough. The pair have nevertheless exchanged a series of notes, each hidden within a most particular book in the Ravenclaw Common Room, and have made something of a game of their correspondence. Neither is aware of the other's identity, although Medraut is relatively certain that his fellow note-writer is a second year. Overall: N/A Michael Tarot Medraut recovered Michael's wand from Mirage alongside Vanessa and returned it to the Slytherin boy. The pair have only met once since, during the summer holidays. Medraut quite enjoyed the conversation. Overall: Neutral, Friendly Mirage Burke Medraut and Mirage have only met once, with the older boy managing to talk the Slytherin into returning Michael Tarot's wand. He discovered Mirage's secret, although he did not realize its significance at the time, and is a little curious about her in general. Overall: Neutral Professors Ambrosius Tollens A friend of the family, although a distant one, inclining Medraut towards respect by default. The fact that Medraut is deeply fascinated with Ancient Runes as a subject only serves to exacerbate this. Overall: Positive, Very Respectful Friedrich Von Schreiber The reading Schreiber provided Medraut stoked a deep fascination with True Divination in the Ravenclaw. Medraut respects his mind and abilities deeply, although he also fears a little the idea of one with such great insight both into the workings of others' minds and the future itself. Overall: Positive, Very Respectful Glamis & Glamis Medraut greatly appreciates the Charms Professors' sense of humour, and whilst he'd not be especially surprised to hear that they enjoyed torturing small kittens in their free time, he's not one to judge one for their hobbies. Overall: Positive, Respectful Jessyca Nagorski Medraut respects Nagorski's ability and mind immensely, and greatly appreciates the time she's taken aside in the past to indulge his extracurricular questioning. Overall: Very Positive, Very Respectful Owen Newman Medraut was one of the first students to greet Headmaster Newman when he first arrived in Hogwarts and got on well enough with him then. He was also able to work well with the Headmaster during an investigation into the disappearance of Professor Seward, and then witnessed for the first time the Headmaster's prodigious magical power. Since Newman provided him with the opportunity to return to Hogwarts, the chance to work as his Personal Assistant and a potential avenue to fulfil his fascination with the Department of Mysteries, the boy is naturally very inclined to look favourably upon the Headmaster. Whilst he does have some worries about how the dangers looming over the school don't seem to be dealt with adequately, his experience with the anarchy in other wizarding schools has him more aware than most that these problems are seemingly universal at the moment rather than a particular failing of Hogwarts. Overall: Positive, Very Respectful Sasha Malakhov Medraut adores Magical Theory as a subject, which alone is enough to predispose him to liking the Theory Professor. Whilst other concerns prevented Medraut from taking the Professor up on his offer to field the boy's questions via owl post all the way from Durmstrang, the Ravenclaw still appreciated the offer greatly. Overall: Positive, Respectful Other Amelia Mahoney Medraut is very fond of Professor Mahoney and respects her knowledge of Herbology greatly, even if he's not quite sure what all this love business is about. Her information concerning the Gallowthorn and Silver Soul trees was of immense interest to him, and though there is little he can do about that knowledge for now, he is unlikely to forget either.. Overall: Very Positive, Respectful Callidora Star Medraut respects Star's teaching skill and scientific approach towards magic, and greatly appreciates the personal guidance she's offered several of his friends, as well as her tolerant reaction to his entrances into the school during his time as a Durmstrang student Overall: Very Positive, Respectful Fabala Thropp Medraut likes Fabala, he really does. She is a little...unfortunate, despite her good intentions, however. Overall: Positive, Disrespectful (Hidden) Morgan Seward Medraut respects her immense magical power and clear experience, and appreciates that she might well have saved his life against Cyrus. Her poor treatment of him in first year, the possession incident, and her other misdemeanours all make it rather difficult for him to respect her as a person, however. Overall: Neutral, Disrespectful (Hidden) Peter Parcil Medraut knows too little about Parcil to judge him for now, although he seems competent enough. Overall: Neutral, RespectfulCategory:Tab View